


3. Colours (light up my world)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, F/F, Small Towns, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where you live in black and white until you meet your soulmates eyesSissy was having a day.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Kudos: 27





	3. Colours (light up my world)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of my Soulmate alphabet!
> 
> No I didn't pick this prompt for this ship because Vanya brought colour into Sissy's life what do you mean 
> 
> Tw:  
> Car accident mention (no one is hurt though!)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sissy was having a day.

To start with, Harlan had been uncooperative when getting ready. Whenever she tried to dress him in the clothes laid out on his bed, he would cross his arms over his chest and shake his head. Sissy knew Harland liked routine, and normally on Sundays he wouldn't have needed to get dressed this early, but today they had to. Sissy needed to head to the grocers for some food, so she corralled her son into the back of their car and made her way into town. 

After driving for about twenty minutes, they made their way to the center of Dallas, where people were roaming the streets and chatting. Women in the latest fashions, men discussing a new business deal, children playing, all of it was just so Dallas.

As Sissy took in the street, (man, she really needed to get into town more) she got distracted, and therefore missed the person who stumbled in front of their car. Sissy turned back to the wheel and gasped. She slammed the brakes, but it was too late. She had just run over a person.

Sissy opened the door as fast as she could, rushing out to meet the person she accidentally hit, Harlan trailing behind her.

And oh boy, was the person she hit gorgeous.

They seemed to be dazed, which Sissy supposed would be normal for just getting hit by a car, but that didn't affect their attractiveness. They laid there, eyes closed, wearing a white suit, though it had gotten dirty, presumably from the fall, and they’re eye make up was absolutely exquisite, Sissy was sure they would help highlight the eye colour underneath, if she could tell what it was. 

She lightly touched their shoulder, stepping back when the stranger jerked awake. They opened their eyes, looking around confusingly, before glancing up where Sissy and Harlan were watching them. And that’s when Sissy’s heart stopped.

Sissy had known Carl wasn’t her soulmate, of course she did. She had known since they first met, when they had locked eyes and the world stayed its same grey-toned hue. They had only gotten married out of convenience, same with having Harlan. It was unbecoming of a woman Sissy’s age to not have a child at that point, so Carl seemed like the best option. But this, with this Sissy understood why some waited for their soulmate, no longer how long it took.

The overwhelming colours flashed over Sissy’s eyes, making her stumble back in shock. She watched as the trees lining the street turned a dark green, her car turned a light blue, even Harlan's shirt became a blue hued patterned print. ‘Is this what people see everyday?’ she wondered, before her eyes landed back on the stranger, and she froze at the sight of her soulmate’s eyes. Hazel eyes stared back at her, full of awe and wonder. Sissy wondered what she must look like to her soulmate, standing above them and looking disheveled. She then remembered her manners, and offered a hand to her soulmate, who took it gratefully. 

They stood up, and faced Sissy, those hazel eyes staring into her. Sissy decided she needed to say something, before she got too nervous. “I’m Sissy,” she began, “have you been hurt at all? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize where I was going and I got distracted and I-” “It’s alright...Sissy” the stranger cut her off, “I’m not hurt, and...I’m Vanya.”

Sissy smiled at Vanya, and before she realized what she was saying, she realized she had invited Vanya out for dinner one night, just to get to know them, and her soulmate had accepted.

She would deal with Carl later. She would figure out how to explain it all to Harlan later. She would think about the consequences of doing this later. For now, all she wanted to do was spend some time getting to know her soulmate, and enjoying all the experiences-and colours- that came with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr starcats1219 for more!
> 
> Comments are appreciated, I'll do my best to respond to them all!


End file.
